Imagination
by BlackestSlytherin
Summary: One-Shot. In which Katniss may or may not be imagining that Haymitch has been looking at her differently. A dare story from my good friend Nardhwentheelf. I apologise in advance If it is cringe-worthy. I am not made to write romance. In any form. *UN-BETA'D* Any spelling/grammatical mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out to me. Con-crit welcomed. R&R please!


**I know, I know! I should be updating W.I.M.L.S.A, not writing random one-shots in my limited spare time...yada yada… but…**

**Ok this was a retaliation dare from Nardhwentheelf about as follows:**

**Me: Hey person! (person being Nardhwentheelf)**

**Person: What?**

**Me: You only even write OC fanfics, and base them ALL off scripts…all are romance (Eugh!)…**

**Person: Your point being…**

**Me: I think you should…Y'know…Get out there, explore new things…**

**Person: …**

**Me: I DARE YOU TO WRITE AN AVENGERS FANFICTION THAT IS AU, WITH NO OC'S, NO ROMANCE, CHRISTMAS THEMED AND IT MUST BE POSTED BY CHRISTMAS MORNING!**

**Person: Fine then! But I dare you to write a romance fic! *grins evilly***

**Me: Oh no.**

**Person: Katniss and Haymitch paring…**

**Me: *gulps but refrains from making further comment***

**Person: And you must include these words *hands over list***

**Me: *points at item on list* How the HELL am I meant to include THIS!?**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**Yeah… if you actually read that… errr congrats…on with the story!**

**x**

**Timeline Whereabouts: Set immediately after the first book.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the works of Suzanne Collins.**

**Warning: If you don't like this paring I suggest you don't read this one-shot.**

* * *

Katniss finished methodically hanging up the home-made decorations that she and Gale had created from deer antlers in the forest that morning on the Christmas tree that dominated the corner of the living room. Across from her, Prim was embroidering love hearts onto her stocking with spare pieces of thread, and humming traditional District 12 Christmas carols disjointedly under her breath. It was a familiar scene… in a not so familiar setting. Katniss froze for a moment, thoughts of the Games invading her mind and killing the few fleeting feelings of happiness that has begun to stir within her. Shaking her head to rid it of the inky black despair that had started to grip her, she rubbed her hands together and turned to see what else needed to be done.

Prim looked up from her perch on the old battered armchair, one of the few pieces of furniture that they had taken with them to the Victors Village, and gave Katniss an imploring look, continuing to sing, getting louder. Katniss merely laughed, albeit a thin sounding laugh, and shook her head. She knew what Prim was asking for, but no matter how long or hard she begged and pleaded, Katniss wasn't going to sing. Rue's death was still very raw.

In the kitchen, the sound of their mother cooking the Christmas dinner, complete with turkey this year, could be heard, and she too joined in with the singing, popping her head out the door that separated the kitchen from the living room and teamed up with Prim in with trying to persuade Katniss into singing for them. Katniss shook her head, her smile starting to rapidly fade as visions of Marvel's spear began flashing in her mind's eye. She fisted her hands; bring them up to rub at her temple. Eyes screwed shut she shook her head repetitively soft whimpers escaping her pursed lips every so often. _NO, NO, NO!_ She thought frantically, _This shouldn't be happening! Not today, not now – it almost Christmas, it will scare Prim, ruin the day-_ a hand landed on her should and, twisting round, she violently wrenched the hand from her shoulder and prepared to fight her attacker, opening her eyes her hand already preparing to strike- Oh. She stopped, freezing. Her mother's hand swung by her side and she could tell she was trembling. Katniss couldn't meet her eyes, couldn't bear to see the revulsion she knew now lingered there.

The doorbell rang out from the hallway and Katniss turned and fled to answer it. Opening the door, she glanced over her shoulder to where she could still see the shadows of her mother and sisters, huddling together. A whisper of a sob worked its way through her lips. She was assaulted by the familiar spicy smell of rum.

"Hello sweetheart," The rough voice of Haymitch came from behind her. Katniss stiffened when she detected the ever-present strains of teasing his voice held. Why it should bother her now, she had no idea.

"Who is it, Katniss? Gale?" Her mother called out from the kitchen. There was a badly-masked tremble to her voice.

"Haymitch." Katniss whispered, but she was at loss as to who it was addressed to.

"Katniss?" The teasing note had left Haymitch's voice completely. In her peripheral vision, she could see his hands fluttering helplessly around her body.

"Mom?" Katniss called out weakly. When she heard no reply, she stumbled through the hallway and back into the living room; leaving Haymitch standing in the doorway, his hands now motionless in the air.

As she entered the room, Katniss sat down heavily onto one of the couches. Prim ran from where she had been standing with their mom and embraced her, shuffling round to perch next to Katniss, Prim's arm resting around Katniss' shoulders.

Her mom left the room, and soon she saw her lead Haymitch into the kitchen, where they began a muffled conversation.

"I'm sorry." Katniss murmured to Prim, resting her head atop Prim's.

"You can't help it," She replied "there's nothing to forgive." Prim patted Katniss' shoulder closest to her and then left the room.

The muffled talking in the other room stopped abruptly as Prim walked into the kitchen. Katniss heard a few soft greetings to Prim, and then Haymitch appeared in front of Katniss suddenly. She started, not used to being snuck up on. Haymitch smiled gently.

"Hey sweetheart." He said as he sat down next to her. "Losing your touch?" The teasing note was back, and he flung his arm around her waist. Her breath caught, this hold certainly felt more than a friendly or familial hug. She shifted slightly uncomfortable, but this inadvertently shuffled her closer to Haymitch. Feeling his arms tighten around her; she was pressed further against his side and, for the first time, felt the hardened muscles of his abdomen. _Who knew? Haymitch, the forever inappropriate drunk actually had a decent body? Maybe he works out?_ Katniss shook her head to rid it of the unsuitable thoughts. _Who I am? A moony District 1 teen? Did the healers say anything about shock and head-trauma leading to random, unnecessary thoughts? And what about Peeta? Gale? _Katniss frowned.

Two fingers snuck under her chin and lifted her face to meet Haymitch's eyes. She was momentarily struck by how _blue_ his eyes were until she mentally shook her head and steeled herself. She quirked an eyebrow. Haymitch's mouth opened, his eyebrows pulling together, and he looked like he was going to say something meaningful, but then a glimmer of mischief shone in his eyes.

"You have paint on your chin."

And just like that, the moment was gone. Or, at least in Katniss' mind, what could have been a moment was obliterated. Katniss became conscious of just how vulnerable she had become, and her defensive walls shot up. A force field surrounded her heart once more and she became painfully aware of the fact that her only romantic relation was just for the cameras (and even _that_ had ended in total disaster), and the capital still thought that she and Peeta were together…

With a tight smile directed at Haymitch; Katniss got up and walked into the kitchen, hoping beyond hope that she was imagining the burning of Haymitch's eyes on her back.

_Another possible romance, going up in flames._

* * *

**Yeah…**

**That was awful and I apologise. I shall never write romance again. Ever. **

**Hope you have a very merry Christmas!**

**BlackestSlytherin xx**


End file.
